Un fin stratège
by Piwi-chan
Summary: Crown - Et si Jake avait accepté d'aider Ren à protéger sa sœur non pas par amitié, mais en échange d'une nuit. Est-ce que Ren aurait accepté malgré son amour inconditionnel pour la gente féminine ? Et quelle aurait été la réaction de Mahiro ?


**Titre : **Un fin stratège

**Fandom :** Crown

**Pairing/Personnages : **Ren/Jack, Mahiro

**Prompt :** Chantage – juste une nuit, demandé par taraxacumofficinalis

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'Univers de Crown appartiennent à You Higuri

* * *

**Un fin stratège**

- - -

« J'hallucine, tu as osé m'arnaquer de la sorte alors que tu avais cette somme planquée sur un compte à l'étranger, pour une partie de poker truquée en plus ! Vingt mille dollars ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose face à un montant comparable au PIB du Japon, mais pour un pauvre petit mercenaire comme moi, ça me permet d'avoir un train de vie décent. T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré Ren !

– Jack…

– Non mais sérieux, tu devrais avoir honte, moi qui pensais qu'on avait un minimum de respect l'un pour l'autre, tu--

– Jack, vingt mille dollars ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose face à ce que je suis sur le point de te verser. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton expérience afin de protéger Mahiro. Il n'y a qu'à toi à qui je peux confier quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Je comprendrais ton refus, après tout, nous avons toujours fait passer notre survie avant tout.

– Ferme-la, je n'en veux pas de ton argent, je n'ai aucune envie de t'être redevable.

– Je comprends…

– Mais je veux bien t'aider, à une seule condition. Et tu la connais, Ren. La balle est dans ton camp. »

Sur ce, Jack s'éloigna et lui laissa le soin de peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition.

---

Ren connaissait les compétences de son partenaire ; il était non seulement un tacticien accompli mais également un valeureux combattant qui n'hésitait jamais à passer à l'action et qui agissait toujours avec une précision déconcertante. Et par dessus tout, il lui faisait confiance. C'était deux arguments à prendre en compte pour la survie de Mahiro. Mais il restait ce problème principal : il aimait les femmes bon sang !

Il soupira. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire pour le bien de Mahiro…

---

Jack était un fin stratège, bon nombre de ses expériences passées le lui prouvaient. Certaines armées s'étaient vraiment démenées pour bénéficier de ses services afin qu'il enseigne l'art subtile de la tactique militaire aux jeunes soldats fraîchement recrutés. Sans tomber dans la fausse modestie, il était vraiment bon à ce jeu là.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il faisait parcourir ses doigts le long de la cambrure du dos de Ren qui s'était endormi lové contre lui. Même si son partenaire n'avait pas accepté ce marché, il aurait quand même protégé cette fameuse Mahiro, au péril de sa vie. C'était évident, Ren était la personne qu'il respectait le plus, une des personnes pour ne pas dire la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, car Ren était finalement venu le voir un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Oui, il était un stratège hors paire, pour ne pas dire le meilleur.

---

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

Mahiro avait parfois du mal à dormir, et n'hésitait pas à finir sa nuit dans les bras réconfortants de son frère. Comme d'habitude dans ces cas là, elle se glissait sans bruit jusque dans la chambre de Ren. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas luter contre le rougissement qui envahissait progressivement ses joues.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être naïve. Elle se remémora alors toutes les fois où elle avait surpris Jack dans la chambre de Ren au petit matin, ou du nombre incalculable de douches qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Et puis, elle se souvint de cette fameuse soirée au restaurant chinois où Jack lui avait promis que Ren ne ramènerait plus jamais de filles à la maison, tout prenait tellement de sens maintenant.

Mahiro était rouge écarlate à présent. De honte et... de colère.

Enfin ce n'était pas comme si elle n'appréciait pas Jack, mais voir son Ren blotti de la sorte contre cette homme était tellement… dérangeant. Elle avait maintenant une boule dans le fond de sa gorge. C'était son frère et en même temps elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se laisser envahir par ce drôle de sentiment.

_La jalousie_.

-

_The end_

_-_

_

* * *

**Je ne sais même pas s'il y a des fans de Crown sur ce site, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ^^ **  
_


End file.
